halo_multiplayer_guidefandomcom-20200213-history
Hang Em High
Hang Em High is a multiplayer map on Halo Combat Evolved. The map take place in forerunner facility. The map is a symmetric , medium-large map and it's recomned for 4-16 players. The map in matchmaking is avaiable only on Slayer , altrough Capture The Flag it's a good Gametype to play with this map. Weapons *Assault Rifle X2 ( Red Creek , Blue Creek ) ( Respawn Time 30 seconds ) *Magnum X2 ( Red closed ramp , Open Blue ) ( Respawn time 30 seconds ) *Shotgun X4 ( Red shotgun , Blue Shotgun , Windows ) ( Respawn time 30 seconds ) *Sniper Rifle ( Hangman ) ( Respawn time 30 seconds ) *Rocket Launcher ( Mid Catewalk ) ( Respawn time 2 minutes ) *Frag Grenades x3 groups ( Open Red , Top Red , Open Blue) ( Respawn time 30 seconds ) *Plasma Rifle X2 ( Top Catewalk , Blue Catewalk ) ( Respawn time 30 seconds ) *Needler X4 ( Red Back Catewalk , Blue Catewalk ) ( Respawn time 30 seconds ) *Plasma Grenades X2 groups ( Top catewalk , Blue mid catewalk ) Power Ups *Camouflage ( Camo ) ( Respawn time 1 minute ) *Random Power Up ( Top Mid ) ( Respawn time 3 minutes ) *Medikit X2 ( Windows , Creek ) ( Respawn time 30 seconds ) Slayer Holding the blue position is essential on this map. Blue Position ( Top Blue , Blue flag , Open Blue ) is higher then the red position and it's more covered , so it give the player an advantage. On This map getting the Sniper Rifle is more important then getting the Rocket Launcher , as a very open map the Sniper rifle will be more usefull. But Rocket Launcher is also usefull. The Random power up is hard to reach cause it's very exposed to enemy fire. There are two easy ways to get it. The first one is using the camouflage located in Blue Grave. But it take long time as the fastest way is passing from Red , and if there are enemies in Red then it will get hard. The other way is nade yourself the Power up. Having a second power up ( a second camo or an overshield ) will give you a little advantage. Most Common spawns are Red or Blue. You need to hold blue with your team mates. One player in Top blue while the other in Open blue so you will block the spawns and constrict Enemies to spawn in Red or Blue grave. If you spawn in Red you should wait for Camouflage to attack enemies , as very riskfull to straight attack them from Red. Another usefull tip is nade the Sniper Rifle from Red. If you spawn in Red grave or Red back grave the only usefull thing to do , but also riskfull , is to make a grenade jump to jump on Blue Back catewalk. Capture The Flag On Capture the flag the only difference is that there are two additionals sniper rifles on Blue Shotgun and Red Shotgun instead of the shotguns. As an asymetric map the blue team is a bit more advantaged then the red team . Scoring a point on this map is not really easy , cause the map is really big and open. There are different ways to pull the flag. The best would be pulling the flag from the back catewalks , as not a common place . Another way would be pulling by top from the top blue catewalk , but it's really riskfull cause really open. Another way to pull is pulling from Open red / Blue grave. Red Flag : Top Red Blue Flag : Top Blue Oddball On oddball holding Top Blue is essential to win , teammates should block the spawns on blue and cover the ball carrier. The oddball is on hangman , keep in mind that you can nade yourself the ball just like the sniper rifle. King Of The Hill